What They Went Through
by allfandomsunite
Summary: During all those point on history, how did the nations feel? Whether it was war or peace, what did they think as it was happening? The nations and their thoughts during history.
1. Battle of Columbus

**I do not own Hetalia**

**Thank you to cardcaptor ryoko for betaing this story**

**The American Civil War (1861-1865)**

**Battle of Columbus (1865)**

The war had been going on for four years now; four years of tears and bloodshed. Alfred F. Jones, or America as he was referred to by other nations, was standing next to General Wilson of the Union army. They had stopped to camp for the night before heading towards Columbus, Georgia and they wanted everybody to be well rested. General Wilson was going over the last few details to the higher ranking officers, including him.

". . . And we will crush the Confederacy with this final blow," He finished as everybody nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now, head to bed, we need sharp minds for tomorrow."

Everybody saluted and headed out the tent, Alfred being last.

He stepped out of the tent and was immediately meet with fresh, cold air. America looked out at the camp they had stopped at, it was surrounded by trees and far from the road so they were obscured and could talk without being heard. He walked around camp encouraging the men, as he did before every battle. All the soldiers were grateful, especially the newer ones who would sometimes become homesick; but he was there to get there spirit backup to fight the Confederacy.

America decided to sit outside his tent before going in. 'The battle to end this war,' he thought, 'finally.' He rubbed his arms, for he knew there were scars under the blue uniform, scars from past battles across his own country. 'Battles that **he** most likely led alongside his generals,' America clenched his arms and shivered, that was not from the cold. 'And he will most likely be at this battle.' It wasn't a happy thought, to be fighting . . . yourself really. America shook his head. It wouldn't do good to dwell on these thoughts. He looked to the sky and sighed, 'A battle to finally end this war.' He went inside his tent and fell into a restless sleep.

It was April 16, 1865; America was in the clash at the bridge to Columbus. He was covered in blood and sported a limp, his leg had been shot but he kept going. His bayonet sliced through another Confederate, no, another man. Everywhere he looked, he saw bodies and heard cries of pain. 'These are my people,' he thought bitterly 'and I can't stop their pain.' He kept limping into the battle, he just wanted to end the fighting. He looked up and suddenly, there he was; the same eyes, same hair, his twin even; except he was wearing a grey uniform, not blue.

"Anderson Lee Jones," America spoke in hatred and sorrow.

"Alfred F. Jones," The South spoke in hatred.

They stood there, with the battle still going on and cries of pain in the background not even paying any attention to it, staring in each other eyes, America's filled with sadness while Anderson looked on in hatred.

"You're going to lose." It was true; the Union was pushing the Confederacy back. "Just surrender already, you don't have to lose any more people,"

America pleaded, not wanting to have to shoot him.

Anderson seemed to falter, but then his resolve hardened and he raised his gun to America's chest, "We are going to win this war, Alfred!"

A gunshot then rang out and time seemed to stand still. America, with a look of horror, looked down at his gun to see smoke coming from the end of it. He slowly raised his head to see Anderson drop his bayonet to the ground as blood started seeping from the wound in his chest. America dropped his gun and ran to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Hey, Anderson! Come on, you can survive this!" America shouted as blood was slowly spreading across Andersons' chest and turning his gray uniform a dark color.

The personification the Confederacy looked up at America and with a strain in his voice said, "Looks like . . . you won . . . America." He then went limp in America's arms as tears started streaming down his face.

Cheers reached his ears that soldiers were shouting down farther down the bridge, "We've won! The Union has won the war!"

"No! Come back, get back up! I didn't mean to shoot you! Please, get back up!" He shook the man that was in his arms and shouted over and over again at the limp body. Tears continued streaming down his face until his voice went hoarse and as the cheering continued of the victory that occurred.

The Union had won the Civil War, but America had lost someone dear.

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Dissolution of Prussia

**I do not own Hetalia **

**Thank you to Cardcaptor Ryoko for betaing**

**The Dissolution of Prussia (February 15, 1947)**

Prussia stood next to his little brother Germany, as they were in a room with America, England and Russia, representing the Soviet Union. Their leaders were meeting down the hall, while they had a separate room. They had been called there for they had lost the war, "World War II" they were calling it. In the two years since the Axis lost the war they had been coming up with a punishment for Germany, who had started the war. Prussia was there as well, for he was technically part of Germany.

Prussia still couldn't get over what had happened. He snuck a look at Germany, whose head was down with shame. It wasn't his fault, the countries couldn't really choose who their leader is and once Hitler had risen to power, Germany became different. He had become stricter, he would mostly stick to battle plans more often and wouldn't eat unless absolutely necessary. He became more violent, always glaring at him and if someone screwed something up badly, he dealt with them personally. Prussia winced, not wanting to think about that side of his brother.

The Allied Control Council, as they were called, had a list of issues Germany and he had to deal with. He got out of his thoughts and caught up to what they were saying.

"Law number 46 . . ." America seemed to pause, as if knowing the reaction to this rule would turn out bad.

"Just get on vith it!" Prussia snapped, wanting this to be over so he could go back home with his brother.

America looked at him and Prussia with something close to pity.

"Law number 46 . . . Abolished for good, the State of Prussia."

It was as if something had snapped in Germany; he raised his head for the first time since entering the room. "Vat?"

America looked nervous and didn't seem to be repeating the words anytime soon.

"He said, the State of Prussia is abolished permanently," Russia said with no emotion in his voice.

Germany swiftly turned around and walked towards the door. "If there are any more laws, send them to my room."

He walked through the door and slammed it shut. Prussia winced at the noise. He ran after Germany and walked up to his door. He heard sounds on the other side, and he put his ear to the door. _'Is that. . .? No it couldn't be.'_

He gently knocked on the door. "Vest?"

The door immediately opened and he was crushed into his little brother's chest. Prussia realized with a start that what he heard was actually happening: Germany was crying. Prussia awkwardly got up and walked over to the bed with Germany, as tears streamed down his face, sobbing horribly. Prussia sat down and patted and rubbed Germany's back until the sobs died down.

"H-how could they do this?" Germany seemed to be mumbling to himself. Prussia continued rubbing his back, not knowing what to say; hell, he didn't even know what to think! It had all come as a rush and now that he thought about, the more he accepted it. He had ruled a long time, and maybe now was the time to go.

"Hey," Prussia said as gently as he could to nudge Germany out of his thoughts, "I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Bu-but you'll most likely be g-gone by tomorrow," Germany stuttered out as a new wave of tears threatened to spill out.

"Well tomorrow's a long way away, I've still got hours of living to do. So what should we do?" It was a first for Prussia, to be asking somebody else what they wanted to do. He usually just dragged them into doing what he wanted to do.

"Can we just lay here, like old times?"

Prussia's eyes widened; they hadn't slept in the same bed since Germany was small and had nightmares.

"Sure." They both lied down and enjoyed each other's silence. They stayed like that the entire day as it became dusk. Germany stifled a yawn and mumbled before heading to sleep,"Ich liebe dich, großer bruder."

Prussia's breath hitched; Germany didn't show that much emotion and if he did, he hardly told him he loved him.

"Ich liebe dich auch," He replied as they both fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Germany awoke to the sun in his eyes, which felt puffy and irritating for some reason. He thought back to yesterday and his eyes started tearing up. He looked over, expecting to see his brother's dead body. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed him still breathing. He shook Prussia until he woke up.

"Vat is it?" Prussia said irritated. Germany ignored him and held him tight.

"Y-you're still alive."

He cried tears of joy as Prussia held on just as tight. Both were surprised: Prussia should have been stone cold dead, though they weren't complaining.

"Vait," Prussia said pushing Germany, who was confused - it was a happy day! "Vat if I die tomorrow, like I was late dying or something?" Germany's mood immediately dissolved: that's right, that could happen.

"Then we'll wait out and see."

So they waited. Germany would go about helping clean up the aftermath of the war and Prussia would sometimes come along; but he mostly stayed within the area.

After a month, they concluded that Prussia was here to stay.

**AN**

**Review and tell me what I should do next!**


End file.
